Slip à gogo
by xxxRima
Summary: "Suite" de "Shopping & reception" mais peut-être lu séparément ! Un matin, Akihito trouve un slip à Asami. S'en suit alors une journée shopping où le jeune photographe entraîne Asami dans ses boutiques pour lui acheter de nouveau sous-vêtements.


_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris peut plaire à du monde :)_

_Cet OS peut-être lu séparément de "Shopping & reception", c'est en lisant la review d'Emie1405 que m'est venu cette idée, merci à elle pour le tuyau et ça review également !_

* * *

- Asamiiii !

Le nom résonna à travers tout l'appartement, ensuite suive d'un bruit sourd qui martela le sol… Un troupeau d'éléphant ? Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit…

- C'est pas possible, ça peut pas continuer comme ça… C'est quoi ce vieux slip tout naze Asami ?, demanda le jeune Akihito en montrant le bout de tissu qui pendait à son doigt.

- Je veux bien que la mode ne soit pas vraiment ton fort mais quand même ! Tu t'achètes des costumes hors de prix et tu oses mettre des trucs aussi moches ?, continua-t-il. C'est décidé, cet aprèm', tu viens avec moi pour remédier à ça.

Le dit Asami avait levé les yeux de son journal mais n'avait encore rien dit. Il regarda le jeune quelques instants et pouffant, replongea dans sa lecture matinale. Si acheter des slips pouvait faire plaisir à son « mignon Takaba », pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, cela risquerait d'être marrant.

- Asamiiii !

Mais c'est qu'il devenait autoritaire le petit ! Akihito sortit de la salle de bain et agrippa son yakuza par l'épaule.

- C'est moi qui t'amène aujourd'hui, dans mes boutiques alors tu mets des fringues normales stp.

Asami soupira. L'idée de sortir faire les boutiques en ville et d'y aller à pied ou en métro, comme l'avait souhaité le photographe ne l'enchantait guère mais si en plus il devait s'habiller en civil… Enfin, après tout, il pouvait bien faire un effort puisque c'était une occasion exceptionnelle. Le yakuza opta alors pour un pantalon simple, coupé droit et de couleur grise, avec une chemisette bleue, aux manches ¾. Il mit son paquet de cigarette dans une poche et sortit de l'appartement, suivi rapidement du jeune photographe.

Les rues étaient bondées. Le ciel était bleu et bien dégagé. Une petite brise et un beau soleil agrémentaient cette belle journée en perspective. Du coup, beaucoup de gens avaient choisi de sortir, de se promener, de faire un peu de sport ou bien les magasins, quoi de mieux qu'un achat coup de cœur pour parfaire cet après-midi bien sympathique.

Justement, après plusieurs minutes de trajet qui commençaient à sérieusement agacer Asami, -le métro et le bus très peu pour lui-, le coupla arriva enfin dans une des boutiques fétiches d'Akihito.

L'ambiance qui y régnait était totalement différente de celle présente dans les enseignes beaucoup plus sobres que fréquentait le yakuza. Cela dû d'ailleurs le surprendre puisqu'il s'arrêta momentanément sur le pas de la boutique pour jeter un œil avant de rentrer franchement dedans.

Le magasin était assez rempli, des hommes plus ou moins vieux, des adolescents,… Une musique entraînante qui passait à la radio servait de fond sonore afin de mieux animer la boutique. Et les murs étaient beaucoup plus colorés, mais avec goût, que le magasin où Asami avait dû emmener son amant pour lui offrir un costume.

Sans plus tarder, Akihito entraîna le yakuza dans un rayon légèrement reculé des autres, celui des sous-vêtements homme, qui proposait d'ailleurs pleins de modèles au moins quelques-uns qui plairaient au yakuza, pense le jeune.

Yakuza qui resta un peu en recul, tandis que le photographe regardait les différents morceaux de tissus, aux couleurs et aux matières différentes en sifflotant. Il se retourna et montra un modèle à son compagnon.

- Comment tu le trouve celui-là ?

Asami jeta un coup d'œil… et détourna le regard. Voyant la tête que tirait l'homme, Akihito se dirigea vers un autre type de modèle, le première n'ayant pas fait fureur auprès du plus vieux. En même temps, il se doutait bien qu'un modèle orange fluo ne serait pas du goût du redoutable yakuza. Mais quel bonheur cela avait été pour Akihito de voir cet air surpris au plus haut point éclairer son visage un millième de seconde, suivi ensuite, il en était sûr, de lui s'imaginant portant ce boxer. Le photographe en rigolait tellement dans sa tête qu'Asami dû l'entendre puisqu'il sentait des ondes étranges lui caresser le dos.

Akihito montra alors un modèle qui sembla plus satisfaire Asami, même si celui-ci rebutait un peu.

- T'aurais pas quelque chose de plus classique ? demanda le yakuza. Parce que le caleçon à motif de fraise, c'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Le photographe pouffa, se retenant de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il le savait que ça ne plairait pas plus que ça à son amant, mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait s'amuser sans se faire réprimander –quoique-, autant dire qu'il en profitait tant qu'il le pouvait !

Après de longues minutes pour Asami, trop courtes pour Akihito, le jeune photographe trouva finalement un modèle simple, avec différentes teintes de bleu qui plût à son amant.

Une fois l'achat effectué, Asami parut soulagé –heureux même ?- de sortir enfin de la boutique son style vestimentaire et celui de son jeune compagnon étaient vraiment trop différents. Autant il pouvait imaginer son photographe dans un costume puisqu'il lui en avait acheté un, mais autant il ne pouvait s'imaginer, lui un yakuza respecté et craint, portant un bermuda à fleurs de toutes les couleurs avec une fine chemise de coton rose ou fushia, avec pour tut armement sa montre et une paire de tong.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire des pas dans l'intention de rentrer à l'appartement, on le retint par le poignet, contact qu'il reconnut de suite comme étant celui d'Akihito.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Asami ? On a pas fini les boutiques mon chou !, fit-il sournoisement, u grand sourire aux lèvres.

Asami soupira, peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas aussi marrante pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se laissa donc entraîner jusqu'au prochain magasin, ainsi que les autres qui suivirent après.

Dans une des boutiques, Akihito obligea son grand yakuza à essayer divers habits : des pantalons, des jeans, des shorts, des bermudas, aux coupes et aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. De même, le yakuza dû essayer des tee-shirts, des débardeurs et des chemises colorées, le jeune photographe s'amusant parfois à associer des couleurs qui, visiblement, n'allaient pas ensemble.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire les magasins, Asami se faisant trimballer de boutiques en boutiques et Akihito s'amusant comme un fou. Au final, Asami reparti avec quelques slips, dont un boxer à rayures horizontales allant du rouge au violet sur fond blanc, gracieusement offert par le jeune homme, ainsi qu'un autre avec des billets de monnaie d'imprimer dessus.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement et contrairement à ses habitudes, Asami s'affala dans le canapé. Voyant ça, le photographe ne put retenir sa pensée.

- Tu me fais penser à un vieux flamby comme ça Asami, dit-il en souriant.

- Et toi, tu me fais penser à du maïs qui va finir en pop-corn, renchérit le plus vieux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Akihito rougit, il avait très bien compris le message qu'Asami avait voulu lui faire passer ce soir il allait chauffer !

- Bon sinon ça t'as pus cet après-midi shopping ?, demanda ce dernier comme pour changer de sujet.

- Je dois bien reconnaître que même si je suis un peu fatigué, cette journée n'était pas trop mal.

Takaba se mit alors à rigoler, ce qui surprit le plus vieux.

-N'empêche que j'aurai aimé de voir essayer un caleçon vert fluo !, fit le photographe en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait en y pensant.

Et avec un sourire malicieux, le yakuza lui rétorqua :

- Avoue quand même que tu préfères quand j'en porte pas du tout.

Cette réplique eut pour effet d'arrêter Takaba dans son fou rire en le faisant virer au rouge tomate. Si la première fois le message aurait pu être difficile à repérer pour une personne qui ne connaissait pas Asami, cette foisil était très clair !

Les deux se fixèrent quelques minutes Asami se leva du fauteuil, Takaba se redressa et Asami l'embarqua en direction de la chambre où, il en était sûr, il ferait griller son amant à petit feu.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
